


You're Bad Ms. Thompkins

by RigorMorton



Series: Jerome And Lee [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flirting, Jerome Being Jerome, Older Woman/Younger Man, Talk Of Handcuff Kink, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt I gave to the-frog-brothers (Tumblr name), on Tumblr. I DID NOT WRITE THIS, it was written for me, but I wanted to share it with my readers. </p><p>Lee is just about to begin the autopsy on the body of Jerome Valeska, when suddenly the boy that everyone was so convinced was dead, is sitting up on the slab, flirting with the older brunette. Typical Jerome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Bad Ms. Thompkins

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I did not write this, I just prompted it. the-frog-brothers.tumblr.com was the one kind enough to write this for me. Hope y'all enjoy this as much as I did.

Lee finally sat down with a huff, exhaustion creeping into her muscles after a long day at the GCPD. The Maniax held their reign of terror over Gotham and that of course resulted in a pile of bodies for the medical examiner, including none other than Jerome Valeska himself. Lee sat across from the body of the insane young man, the eerie smile plastered on his face making her more than uneasy. With a deep sigh she stood, donning on her black rubber gloves and preparing to perform her fourth autopsy of the day. Lee pulled the white sheet down to the hips of Jerome’s corpse and pulled her autopsy tools toward her. She looked down at the red head sadly, what a shame, she thought to herself. He was so young and was simply driven in the wrong direction due to a rocky upbringing. She really did feel sorry for him, Lee was just too compassionate for her own good sometimes. “Poor kid.” She said to herself as she reached for the scalpel, preparing to make the Y-shaped incision on his torso before his arm suddenly shot up to grab her wrist, causing her to yelp and try to wrench her arm free from his grip.  
“Hiya, gorgeous. Did ya miss me?” He asked with his signature grin as he stood, fully naked in front of the medical examiner. “How are you-? Galavan, I saw him stab you.” Jerome released her from his grasp and waved his hand in a matter of fact gesture, “Change of plans, of course the little gnome missed anything major, obviously. Sure am glad he did though, otherwise I wouldn’t be here. With you.” He purred. Lee swallowed her shock and looked away from him suddenly, reaching behind her and grabbing some scrubs to toss at him. “Cover yourself. I’m sure you don’t want to be carted out of here handcuffed and in the nude.” She said as he pulled on the clothes. Jerome’s smirk tipped higher as he trapped her against the lab counter by pressing his body against her, “We can save the cuffs and nudity for later, Ms. Thompkins.” He said lowly, making Lee’s thoughts wander. “You strike me as a woman who likes to take control.” Jerome chuckled darkly, “Never had a woman like that, but I’d certainly love to try it.” He said as he ran a hand from her hip around to the small of her back, pulling her flat against him.  
Lee knew she should have pushed him away, but the darkness that consumed him drew her to him like a moth to a flame. She realized this when Jim had started to go dark side, and ended things with him out of what she thought was fear. She realized she craved that darkness within Jerome and she snaked her arms around his neck, a sly smirk playing at her lips. “I think I have a plan to get you out of here, then maybe after, we can try the cuffs out.” Jerome’s eyes widened and his grin spread across his face at her suggestion. “You’re bad, Ms. Thompkins.” He licked his lips, “Let’s get on with this escape plan so I can show you just how much I like that.”


End file.
